Catha edulis
Czuwaliczka jadalna khat Rodzina Dławiszowate Formy i podgatunki Hodowcy khatu z Etiopii rozróżniają dwie odmiany: adhe, „biała” i dimma, „czerwona”, ''w oparciu o kolor liści. Uważa się że odmiana czerwona jest mocniejsza. Poza tym podziałem, nie zostały opisane żadne inne odmiany i formy. '''Synonimy' * Catha edulis * Catha forskali * Catha inermis * Celastrus edulis * Dillonia abyssinica * Trigonotheca serrata Nazwy ludowe Abessinischer tee, Abyssinian tea, al-qat, Arabian tea, arabischer tee, buschman's tea, cat, , cath, chat, chat tree, flower of paradise, gat, jaad (Somalijski), jat, kafta (Arabski liść), kat, kath, kathbaum, katstrauch, khat, khathstrauch, miraa, mirra, mirungi, muhulo (Tanzania), muirungi (Kenia), musitate (Uganda), qaad (Somalia), qat, qatbaum, qatstrauch, Samali tea, somalitee, the des abyssins tschat Historia Psychoaktywne zastosowanie czuwaliczki jest bardzo stare, zdecydowanie poprzedzające picie kawy. Bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, że zaczęto żuć khat dla przyjemności i pobudzenia w Etiopii. Roślina po raz pierwszy trafiła na listę lekarstw w 1222; wspomniano o niej także w książce The Wars of Amda Syon I (Amada Syjon I był chrześcijańskim królem, który panował na początku XIV wieku). Książka historyczna Al-Maqrizi (1364-1442) następująco opisuje abisyńskie rośliny: Wśród nich jest drzewo, nazywane gat. Nie dźwiga ono owoców, ludzie jedzą jego liście, podobne do małych listków drzewa pomarańczowego. Liście te dają pamięć i przywracają zapomniane wspomnienia, dają przyjemność i zmniejszają uczucie głodu, popędu i senności. Dla mieszkańców tej ziemi, spożywanie tego drzewa jest związane z wielką tęsknotą. Nazwa khat ''jest jasno powiązana z arabskim słowem ''kut, oznaczającym „żywiciel”, lub z miejscem Kafa (Etiopia), które które jest także związane ze słowem kawa. Większość źródeł w folklorze podaje, że zarówno roślina jak i tradycja jej żucia pochodzą z Jemenu. Powiada się, że pasterz Awzulkernayien zaobserwował, że jego kozy po zjedzeniu liści khatu stawały się pobudzone. Wieczorem sam postanowił spróbować liści, nie zasnął tej nocy już w ogóle ale spędził ją na modlitwach i medytacji. Dzięki temu khat jest uznawany za święta roślinę i cudowne lekarstwo. Według innej legendy, dwóch świętych modląc się w nocy, często walczyło ze snem i zasypiało. Modlili się więc do Boga o coś co pomogłoby im oprzeć się senności. Pewnego dnia zobaczyli anioła, który wskazał im roślinę mogącą pomóc im dotrwać w modlitwie do rana. Charles Muses zaproponował teorię, według, której khat był uznawany za „pokarm bogów”, „boskie pożywienie” lub „pokarm życia” już w starożytnym Egipcie i był stosowany do celów magicznych. Roślina była tam znana pod nazwą kht. ''Inni sugerują, że homerycki dzbanecznik był tak naprawdę khatem. Możliwe także, że roślina ta była stosowana przez Aleksandra Wielkiego i jego wojsko jako cudowne lekarstwo. Nawet kadzidła wyroczni delfickiej również zawierały liście khatu, którym to zawdzięczały psychoaktywne działanie. Roślina została opisana w 1775 roku, przez szwedzkiego botanika Pehra Forsskala (1732-1763), który wiele lat żył w Jemenie, i być może tam zmarł. Farmakologiczne i chemiczne badania khatuzostały po raz pierwszy przeprowadzone na terenach niemieckojęzycznych pod koniec XIX wieku. W latach 1920-1930 powstało wiele leków i używek wytworzonych z khatu (np. Catha-Cola Milk). Początki etnograficznych badań khatu przypadają na rok 1970,w którym ukazała się przełomowa praca Armona Schopena. Niedługo potem, w 1980 roku szwajcarscy naukowcy odkryli substancję odpowiedzialną za psychoaktywne działanie rośliny - amfetamino-podobną katoninę. '''Występowanie' Krzew wywodzi się z terenów wokół jeziora Tana i Etiopii. Stamtąd rozprzestrzenił się w Afryce Wschodniej, Tanzanii, Adenie, Arabii i Jemenie. Khat może rosnąć w bardzo różnych strefach klimatycznych, można go znaleźć zarówno w tropikach jak i w chłodnych, górskich regionach. Dziko rośnie w lasach deszczowych regionu Gurage w Etiopii. Uprawiany jest w Arabii, Zambii i Somalii, czasami również w Afganistanie. Uprawa Ponieważ khat rzadko wytwarza nasiona, jest rozmnażany poprzez kłącza (dochodzące do 35 cm długości) pochodzące z młodych gałązek. Do uprawy najlepiej nadaje się suchy, gorący klimat. Kłącza - najczęściej dwa umieszczane są w otworze wypełnionym wodą. Khat może być uprawiany o dowolnej porze roku, tak długo jak długo młode rośliny będą zaopatrywane w wodę. Krzewy są sadzone rzędach z metrowym odstępami. Często w tych odstępach wysiewane jest sorgo. Rozmnażanie może być także przeprowadzane za pomocą nasion jednak nie stosuje się tej metody w uprawie. Khat preferuje klimat podobny do tego w jakim rośnie kawa (Coffea Arabica). Jako roślina górska, toleruje również lekkie mrozy. Pierwsze zbiory mogą być przeprowadzane gdy krzew ma 3 lata, chociaż najczęściej zbiera się dopiero 5-8 letnie rośliny. Khat przyciąga insekty z rodzaju Empoasca, jednak te nie wyrządzają mu szkody. Co więcej znaczna ilość młodych pędów (najlepszy towar), jest rezultatem bytności tych owadów. Wygląd Ten wiecznie zielony krzew może osiągać rozmiary drzewa (15-20 m), w warunkach uprawnych dorasta do 3-5 m, rzadziej do 7 m. Większość krzewów jest przycinanych aby przyspieszyć pozyskiwanie młodych pędów. Na gałęziach kwiatowych, liście rozmieszczone są przeciwstawnie, jednak zmienia się to na młodych krzewach i gałązkach. Liście mają ząbkowane powierzchnie i błyszczącą, śliską, skórzastą powierzchnie górną. Młode liście mają kolor lekkiej zieleni, a starsze ciemnej zieleni, czasami przybierają również czerwony odcień. Małe, gwiazdkowate, białe kwiaty są zebrane w kiście. Owoce mają postać kapsułek, 7-8 mm długości i 4 komory nasienne. Kiedy stają się dojrzałe otwierają się niczym małe kwiaty. Rodzaj Catha zawiera jedynie kilka gatunków, prawdopodobnie 3. Dwa pozostałe to Catha transvaalenis ''i ''Catha abbotti. Te krzewy mogą być pomylone z khatem ale nie posiadają znaczenia etnofarmakologicznego. Materiał psychoaktywny * Świeże liście * Suszone liście Przygotowanie i dawkowanie Świeże liście powinny być żute zaraz po zerwaniu. Nie powinny być starsze niż 2 dni. Nie wymagają żadnego przygotowania ani dodatków. Osoba przyjmująca khat powinna nabrać do buzi tyle liści aby móc wygodnie żuć, przez ok. 10 minut, następnie należy je wypluć lub połknąć. Sok z żutych liści jest połykany na bieżąco, jednak im dłużej utrzymywany jest w buzi, tym silniejsze efekty wywołuje. Inną, rzadką metodą przyrządzania jest gotowanie herbaty ze świeżych liści. W Afryce Południowej napój ten nazywany jest „Buszmeńską herbatą”. W Jemenie pieczone liście są używane do przyrządzania napoju podobnego do kawy. Mogą też być starte, zmieszane z miodem lub cukrem i uformowane w kształcie cukierków. W Somalii, liście są czasami suszone na słońcu i kruszone, a następnie mieszane z kardamonem, goździkami i wodą do uzyskania pasty. Ponadto świeże lub suszone liście są czasami dodawane do herbaty jako przyprawa. W Etiopii khat jest stosowany do wyrobu miodu pitnego: „ Napar z qat (khat) poddawany jest fermentacji z miodem. W ten sposób powstaje brązowy, gorzki napój o lekkich właściwościach odurzających” (Schopen 1978, 85). W Arabii, suszone liście są palone, zarówno same jak i z dodatkami innych substancji np. haszyszu (Cannabis indica). Ponadto suszone ale wciąż zielone liście są stosowane w leczniczych kadzidłach. Wysuszone liście są też tarte i formowane w kulki, przy pomocy różnych środków wiążących; są one przygotowywane dla pielgrzymów odbywających podróż do Mekki. Liście, które zostały uszkodzone przez mróz przybierają matowy popielato-zielony kolor i nie powinny być używane, gdyż mogą wywoływać bóle głowy. Istnieje powszechne przekonanie, że palenie tabaki (Nicotiana tabacum) wraz z khatem może potęgować jego działanie. Należy tez pamiętać, że tylko pączki liści, młode liście i końcówki gałązek zawierają składniki aktywne. Ponadto substancje psychoaktywne rozpadają się błyskawicznie w czasie suszenia. Dla odmiany te same substancje mogą przetrwać całe miesiące jeśli świeże liście pozostają zamrożone. 100-200 g liści jest typową ilością spożywaną za jednym razem. Etiopscy rolnicy jedzą 250-750 g liści z samego rana aby mieć więcej siły do pracy. Katynon - główny składnik aktywny jest 3 razy mniej toksyczny niż amfetamina. 1 g liści zawiera ok. 3,3 mg katynonu. Alkoholowy wyciąg z khatu w ilości 2g/kg masy ciała wykazuje działanie lecznicze na myszach. Zastosowanie rytualne Wielu Muzułmanów żyjących na terenach, na których rośnie khat, uważa tę roślinę za świętą, wygłaszają oni modlitwy dziękczynne zanim ją spożyją. W Etiopii tradycją było, że tylko starsi mężczyźni żują khat i tylko w związku z ceremoniami religijnymi. Żują oni liście i piją kawę w celu pobudzenia w czasie długich modlitw. Często palony jest wówczas haszysz. Jednak z biegiem czasu khat zaczęto żuć w czasie czuwania przy chorym, na ślubach i przy pogrzebach, a także podczas długotrwałych negocjacji. Obecnie khat spożywają wszyscy - mężczyźni i kobiety w każdym wieku, nawet uczniowie i dzieci. Etiopscy derwisze stosowali khat podczas ich religijnych ceremonii uzdrawiających. Żuli oni poświęcone liście a następnie wypluwali na chorego odmawiając modlitwy i magiczne formuły. W Jemenie spożywanie khatu jest powszechne na niektórych festiwalach i wydarzeniach religijnych - zaręczynach, ślubach czy pogrzebach. Wielu Jemeńczyków żuje khat codziennie w społecznych kręgach, których struktura jest związana z dokładnie sprecyzowanymi formami rytualnymi. Z powodu ich otwartej społecznie natury, kręgi te pełnią ważną rolę w społeczeństwie jemeńskim. Ich członkowie zbierają się po południu, w czasie „niebieskiej godziny”. Większość stanowią mężczyźni ale kobiety też okazjonalnie biorą w nich udział. Spotkania odbywają się zarówno w domach prywatnych jak i w specjalnych pomieszczeniach w biurach urzędów i przedsiębiorstw. Uczestnicy skubią świeże liście z gałązek w wkładają do buzi. Następnie nawilżają je śliną i dokładnie żują. Dzbany z wodą są rozstawione wokół nich przez cały czas ponieważ uważa się że „alkaloidy działają jedynie wtedy gdy sok z komórek rośliny zostanie zmieszany ze śliną i dotrze do żołądka podczas picia.” Ponieważ tabaka (lub rzadziej haszysz) uznawane są za absolutnie konieczny element ceremonii, wokół rozstawione są również paczki z papierosami, fajki lub duże fajki wodne. Innym ważnym elementem jest wspólne granie i śpiewanie. Zachowanie uczestników zmienia się wraz z działaniem rośliny, najpierw rozmawiają o bieżących wydarzeniach i powszechnych sprawach, po ok. 2 godzinach działanie rośliny słabnie - wówczas rozmowy powoli ustają a uczestnicy rozchodzą się. Produkty i przedmioty W Jemenie, wiele arabskojęzycznych dzieł zarówno wychwala jak i krytykuje działanie khatu. Możliwe, że wiele aspektów arabskiej sztuki jest związane z przyjmowaniem khatu. Istnieją również specjalne piosenki przeznaczone do śpiewania w trakcie opisywanych wyżej spotkań. Jednym z nowszych albumów zawierających tego typu muzykę jest wydany na rynku międzynarodowym Music from Jemen, Arabia, Samar. W Tanzanii drewno z krzewu khatu jest wykorzystywane do produkcji przedmiotów codziennego użytku np. łyżek i grzebieni. Zastosowanie medyczne Khat generalnie jest rzadko stosowany w medycynie. Jego liście opisane są w zaledwie dwóch arabskich farmakopeach. Uważa się, że khat uspokaja brzuch i rozluźnia jelita. Jest także zalecany w leczeniu depresji i melancholii. W Jemenie używa się go także do pobudzania apetytu. Rzadziej spotykaną techniką jest wdychanie popiołu ze spalonego khatu, jako lekarstwo na ból głowy. W Afryce, korzenie khatu stosowane są w leczeniu grypy, problemów z brzuchem i chorobach klatki piersiowej. W Etiopii wierzy się, że khat może wyleczyć 501 chorób i nieszczęść. Wierzenie to pochodzi od numerologicznego znaczenia arabskiej nazwy khatu - ga-tha (400+100+1). Ponadto khat jest stosowany tam jako afrodyzjak, a także podobnie jak w Jemenie, do leczenia depresji i melancholii. Wśród plemion Masajów i Kipsigi, liście są stosowane do leczenia rzeżączki. Uważają też, że regularne przyjmowanie khatu chroni przed malarią. W Arabii Saudyjskiej khat jest używany do leczenia astmy i przeziębienia. Zawartość W trakcie wczesnych badań nad khatem, uważano, że liście zawierają kofeinę w założeniu, że żadne studia nie będą w stanie tego zweryfikować. Później, katyna została uznana za składnik aktywny. Wkrótce po tym, pojawiły się sugestie, że to efedryna jest odpowiedzialna za działanie rośliny. Niektórzy badacze twierdzili, że obecna była również d''-norpseudoefedryna. Substancjami, które w główniej mierze są odpowiedzialne za działanie na centralny układ nerwowy to kataminy, katynon i katyna. Inne stymulatory CUN - fenylopentylamina, merukatyna pseudomerukatyna i merukaton – występują w roślinie w znacznie mniejszym stężeniu. Obecnie za główny składnik psychoaktywny uznawany jest kationina lub katynon. Zawartość składników w świeżej roślinie może być bardzo różna, zależnie od pochodzenia, miejsca uprawy, wieku i jakości. Zawartość alkaloidów waha się od 0,034 (Harar, Etiopia) do 0,076 (Aden). Co ciekawe w roślinach rosnących na terenie USA i Europy wykryto jedynie znikome ilości alkaloidów. Tymczasem w Etiopii, jeden liść zawiera średnio 0.9 mg katynonu. Świeże liście zawierają też kilka polifenoli. Są bogate w witaminy (głównie wit. C ale wawierają także niacynę, tiaminę, ryboflawinę i beta-karoten) i minerały (magnez, żelazo, wapń), jak również w cukry (mannitol, glukoza, fruktoza, ramnoza, galaktoza, ksyloza), flawonoidy, glikozydy, taniny (w tym katecholowe), aminokwasy (fenyalanina, cholina) i proteiny. '''Działanie' Głównym działaniem khatu pobudzenie i zwalczanie senności. Rzuty khat wywołuje radosny nastrój, wesołość i euforię, a do tego zwiększa otwartość i rozmowność. Ten stan utrzymuje się przez około 2 godziny. Działanie pobudzające zaczyna się od uczucia mrowienia w głowie. Niektórzy nazywają ten stan „społecznym delirium”. Efekty wywoływane przez khat bywają często porównywane do połączenia morfiny i kofeiny. Suficcy derwisze używają khatu do wywoływania stanu ekstazy, jednak jak twierdzą „sam khat nie wystarczy jeśli nie jest połączony z silną intencją. Jeśli ekstaza się nie pojawi, oznacza to że przygotowałeś się niedbale”. Innymi słowy stan ekstazy wymaga dużego skupienia oraz odpowiedniego set & settings. Kationina uznawana jest za „naturalną amfetaminę” i ma podobne działanie. Wchodzi w interakcję z dopaminą i wolną katecholaminą w synapsach. Wywołuje to takie same lub bardzo zbliżone działanie farmakologiczne co wspomniana amfetamina. Jednakże działanie khatu jest wzbogacone przez inne substancje występujące w liściach. Poza właściwościami psychoaktywnymi khat ma działanie przeciwcukrzycowe, ponadto khat i jego przetwory mają zdolność obniżania poziomu cholesterolu. Jednak długotrwałe przyjmowanie rośliny może wywoływać problemy z brzuchem, niedożywienie i nerwowość. Etiopscy chrześcijanie twierdzą, że „szaleństwo” jest powszechne wśró muzułmanów właśnie w powodu przyjmowania khatu. Światowa Organizacja Zdrowia (WHO) w dokumencie z 1964 roku stwierdziłą: „Fizyczne uzależnienie (czyli takie jakie występuje w przypadku np. opiatów i alkoholu) nie występuje, nawet jeśli pojawia się pewna tolerancja na jego działanie. Regulacje prawne i komercyjne W Etiopii, khat jest podzielony na trzy komercyjne stopnie zależne od rozmiaru i wieku liści, jak również ich smaku i mocy: kudda ''(pierwszej jakości), ''uretta (drugiej jakości) i kerti (trzeciej jakości'').'' W Kenii, istnieje podział na giza ''(najlepszy) i '' kangeta ''(niższej jakości). Najlepszy jakościowo ''giza-bomu jest rzadko dostępny nawet w sklepach ponieważ plantatorzy zużywają go na włąsny użytek. W Jemenie, istnieje około dwustu różnych rodzajów. Wszelkie próby ograniczenia spożycia khatu lub nawet zastąpienia go gumami do żucia o podobnych właściwościach spotkały się z bardzo gwałtownym oporem. Obecnie khat jest wykorzystywane wszędzie tam gdzie osiedlili się osadnicy z krajów, w których jest uprawiany. Roślina jest dostarczana statkami codziennie do Francji, Włoch, Wielkiej Brytanii, Szwajcarii, a nawet do USA. NA całym świecie spożywa się codziennie od 2 do 8 milionów porcji. Średnia cena za 50 g liści wynosi 10 $. W Arabii, wysuszone liście są sprzedawane w sklepach i służą do przyrządzania naparów. Dla odmiany, świeże liście są zakazane. Zgodnie z rekomendacją WHO, katynon w czystej formie jest na liście substancji kontrolowanych międzynarodowo, w wykazie I w Międzynarodowej Konwencji o Substancjach Psychotropowych. NA czarnym rynku, można czasami znaleźć tzw. khat pigułki (Nexus). Chociaż na etykietach często napisane jest, że zawierają wyciąg z Catha edulis,''faktycznie zawierają 2-CB, syntetyczną fenyloetyloaminę o działaniu empatogennym. W Polsce posiadanie Czuwaliczki jadalnej i jej przetworów jest nielegalne. '''Literatura' * Ahmed, M. B. i A. B. El-Qirbi. 1993. Biochemical effects of Catha edulis, cathine and cathionone on adrenocortical functions. Journal of Ethnopharmacology. * Beitter A. 1900. Pharmacognostisch-chemise Untersuchung der Catha edulis. Strassburg: Schleier und Schweikhardt. * ---. 1901. Pharmacognostisch-chemise Untersuchung der Catha edulis. Archiv der Pharmazine. * Brenneisen, Rudolf i Mahmoud A. ElSohly. 1992. Socio-economic poisons: Khat the natural amphetamine. In Phytochemical resources for medicine and agriculture, ed. H. N. Nigg i D. Seiger, 97-116. New York: Plenum Press * Brenneisen Rudolf i S. Geisshusler. 1985. Psychotropic drugs III: Analytical and chemical aspects of Catha edulis Forssk. Pharm. Acta Helvetica 60 (11): 290-301. Brenneisen Rudolf, S. Geisshusler i X. Schorno. 1984. Merucathine, a new phenylalkylamine from Catha edulis. Planta Medica ''50: 531. * Brenneisen, Rudolf i Karoline Mathys. 1992. Catha. In ''Hagers Handbuch der pharmazeutischen Praxis, 5th ed., 4: 730-40. Berlin: Springer. * Brilla R. 1962. Uber den zentralerregenden Wirkstoff der frischen Blatter von Catha edulis. Forsskal. Dissertation, Bonn. * Brucke Franz Th. Von. 1941. Uber die zentrale Wirkung des Alkaloids Cathin. Naunyn-Schmiedeberg's Archiw fur Experimentelle Pathologie und Pharmakologie 198: 100-6. * Elmi Abdullahi S. 1983. The chewing of khat in Somalia. Journal of Ethnopharmacology ''8:163-76. * El Sissi, H. I. I M. F. Abd Alla. 1966. Polyphenolics of the leaves of ''Catha edulis. Planta Medica 14: 76-83. * Friebel H. I R. Brilla. 1963. Uber den zentralerregenden Wirkstoff der frischen Blatter und Zweigspitzen von Catha edulis Forssk. Naturwissenschaften ''50-354-55. * Geisshusler S. 1988. Zur Chemie, Analytik und Pharmakologie von Phenylalkylamines aus ''Catha edulis Forssk. (Celestraceae). Dissertation, Bern. * Geisshusler S. i Rudolf Brenneisen. 1987. The content of psychoactive phenylpropyl and phenylpentenyl khatamines in Catha edulis Forssk. o''f different origin. ''Journal of Ethnopharmacology ''19: 269-77. * Getahun, Amare i A. D. Krikorian. 1971. Chat: Coffe's rival from Harar, Ethiopia. I: Botany, cultivation and use. ''Economic Botany ''25: 353-77. * Giannini A. H. Bunge, J. Shasheen i W. Price. 1986. Khat: Another drug of abuse. ''Journal of Psychoactive Drugs ''18: 155-58. * Halket J. M., Z. Karasu i I. M. Murray-lyon. 1995. Plasma cathinone levels following chewing khat leaves (''Catha edulis ''Forssk.). ''Journal of Ethnopharmacology ''49: 111-13. * Kalix, Peter. 1981. Cathinone, an alkaloid from khat leaves with amphetamine-like releasing effect. ''Psychopharmacology ''74: 269-79. * ---. 1998. Khat: A plant withamphetamine effects. ''Journal of Sunstance Abuse Treatment 5: 163-69. * ---. 1990. Pharmacological properties of the stimulant khat. Pcharmacology and Therapeutisc ''48: 397-416. * ---. 1992. Cathione, a natural amphetamine. ''Pharmacology und Toxicology 70: 77-86. * Kennedy John G. 1987. The flover of paradise: The institutionalized use of drug qat in North Yemen. Dordrecht: D. Reidel Publishing. * Kennedy John G., J. Teague i L. Fairbanks. 1980. Qat use in North Yemen and the problem of addiction: A study in medical anthropology. Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry ''4: 311-44. * Krikorian, Abraham D. 1984. Kat and use it: A historical perspective. ''Journal of Ethnopharmacology ''12: 115-78. * ---. 1985. Growth mode and leaf arrangement in ''Catha edulis ''(kat). ''Economic Botany ''39 (4): 514-21. * Krikorian A. D. i Amare Getahun. 1973. Chat: Coffee's rival from Harar, Ethiopia. II: Chemical composition. ''Economic Botany ''25:378-89. * Margaretts E. L. 1967. Miraa and myrrh in East Africa: Clinical notes about ''Catha edulis. Economic Botany 21: 358-62. * Mathys, Karoline. 1993. Untersuchung der pharmakologischen Wirkung von Catha edulis Forssk. (Khat) im Menschen. Dissertation, Bern. * Meshal, Ibrahim A. al- , Mohamed S. Hifnawy i Mohammad Nasir. 1986. Myricetin, dihydromyricetin and quercetin glycosides from Catha edulis. Journal of Natural Products ''49 (1): 172. * Muses, Charles. 1989. The sacred plant of ancient Egipt. In ''Gateway to inner space, ed C. Ratsch, 143-58. Bridport, England: Prism Press. * Pehek, E., M. Schlechter i B. Yamamoto. 1990. Effects of cathinone and amphetamine on the neurochemistry of dopamine in vivo. Nuropharmacology ''29: 1171-76. * Qedan S. 1972. Uber das atherische Ol von ''Catha edulis. Planta Medica 21: 410-15 * Remman, Micky. 1995. Der Globaltrottel. 2En ed. Der Grune Zweig 177. Lohrbach: Werner Pieper's MedienXperimente. * Schopen Armin. 1978. Das Qat: Geschichte und Gebrauch des Genuß''mittels Catha edulis'' Forssk. In der Arabischen Republik Jemen. ''Wisebaden: Franz Stainer. * ---. 1981. Das Qat in Jemen. In ''Rausch und Realitat, ed. D. Volger, 1: 496-501 Cologne: Rautenstrauch-Joest-Museum fur Volkerkunde. * Van Wyk A. E. I M Prins. 1987. A new species of ''Catha edulis ''(Celastracae) from Natal and Pondoland. ''South African Journal od Botany ''53: 202-5. * Wang Chen-hwa. 1936. The studies of Chinese Celastraceae. I. ''The Chinse Journal of Botany ''1: 35-68. * Weir S. 1985. ''Qat in Yemen: Consumption and social change. ''Dorset: British Museum Publications. * Widler Peter, Karoline Mathys, Rudolf Brenneisen, Peter Kalix i Hans-Ulrich Fisch. 1994. Pharmacodynamics and pharmacokinetics of khat: A controlled study. ''Clinical Pharmacology und Therapeutics ''55 (5): 556-62. Kategoria:Rośliny psychoaktywne Kategoria:Stymulanty